


Bedtime Thoughts

by GoldenVendetta



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Blue Balls, Fantasizing, M/M, Slash, Unrequited Crush, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenVendetta/pseuds/GoldenVendetta
Summary: M!Detective is finding it difficult to sleep with Mason and the rest of Unit Bravo in the next room.





	Bedtime Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> As of writing this, only part one of the series has been released. Since the MC doesn't ever actually sleep with anyone (to my knowledge), I'm waiting to see if it happens in future installments before getting them into bed with someone in my headcannon.

It had been three days since Unit Bravo had begun to camp out in my apartment. Three nights of lying awake, wondering if this would be the night Murphy decided to make his move. Three nights knowing that Mason was only one room over, and that he could probably hear the way my heartbeat sped up whenever I thought of him, or the apprehension that he (or any of the other vampires for that matter) could detect my less than professional imaginings.  


But I couldn’t help it. The man was darkly handsome, dangerous. And as confusing as his hot/cold demeanor was, I was pretty sure that if nothing else, Mason was more than willing to bend me over the closest piece of furniture and give me the sort of pounding I hadn’t enjoyed in some time.  


That smirk of his was anything but subtle, and the way his gray eyes followed me every evening as I retired to my room left me leaning my back against the closed door filled with heat and longing. Just picturing Mason’s sharp, wolfish features openly leering at me caused all sorts of physical reactions.   


I kept hoping one night he’d take some initiative and steal into my room, maybe even under the pretense that it was for the purpose of guarding me, so we could tumble across my duvet and I could find out just how sensitive a vampire’s skin really was to touch. Could I elicit an excited gasp from him? A deep, rumbling groan as I traced my fingertips over his tall, athletic frame? Would his stormy eyes fall shut, his lips forming breathless swears as I took him in hand and slowly began to pump his arousal?  


I had to bite my own forearm in order to stifle a groan. The desire coiled and pooled in my stomach and brought me to a throbbing hardness that demanded attention. I sank my teeth down harder on another barely audible groan.   


It was all wishful thinking, though. I knew such a meeting would never happen in a million lifetimes. Maybe if it were just the two of us, but there was zero possibility while Ava, or anyone really, could give Mason shit for coming to me in the middle of the night with one possible intent in mind. And his ability to switch from hot to cold at a moments notice reinforced the sinking feeling I often felt in my guts that I was nothing more than a momentary diversion that he could take or leave as he wanted. So why would he ever bother with a clandestine meeting that might set him up for ridicule from his peers?  


Biting was a bad idea, I realized. I hadn’t broken the skin, but the dull pain only added more vampire fantasies to my heated imagination and I flat out whimpered my need.   


If I tried hard enough, I could still feel the heat that had generated between us all those times Mason’s icy barriers had come down. Smell his distinct scent of cigarettes and sandalwood. Still feel the ever so teasing brush of his body against mine, never a full press but almost an unspoken taunt.  


_Do you want more, Detective?_  


As if he were waiting to see how long I could hold out before I lost all sense of pride or common decency and glued myself against him.  


And that smirk, the one full of dark promise that he could and would leave me pleasure-broken, ignited my desire in a way I’d never experienced with any past lover.  


My hands curled into useless fists and I clenched my jaw. I wanted to touch myself to alleviate the maddening throbbing and sticky wetness that was making my sleep wear unbearable. As I reluctantly hooked my thumbs into the waistband of my loose pajama bottoms and kicked them down my legs, I half reached for my swaying, swollen erection before stopping myself.  


No, I wanted _him_ to touch me. Wanted to see his flashing eyes and wolf-like grin from between my own thighs as he used his shoulders to keep them spread wide enough to accommodate him. His lips and breath would ghost over me and leave me whimpering, twitching under his hands as he held down my hips.  


_Tell me what you want._  


And the bastard would know exactly what it was that I wanted. I’d be able to hear it in the mocking amusement in his voice. Even so, my head would be rolling against the pillow as it was doing now and I’d be attempting to arch against him while whispering, “Please...Mason, please...”  


_Say it, Detective._  


In the darkness of my empty room, I mouthed the words silently.  


“Use your mouth on me.”  


And I would feel his low, triumphant laughter vibrating against my inner thighs through his shoulders as he dipped his head to do so. I’ve had plenty of oral sex before, but what would it be like to receive it from him? Would he suction hard with softer swipes of his tongue? Would I feel...fangs?  


My body felt as if it were on fire. Those lustful thoughts had my hips moving fruitlessly in the air, thighs wide apart as in my fantasy, displaying everything for stormy gray eyes that weren’t really there. But it wasn’t nearly enough. My fingers curled and uncurled beside my head as I continued to grit my teeth with frustration. I wanted—needed—to get off so badly! But I didn’t dare make any moves toward satisfying myself. I was already being dangerously loud as it was, what with my quiet panting and occasional muted grunts of unfulfilled desire. If Mason could hear my heartbeat as easily as he claimed, surely he would be able to hear the soft, but distinct sound of me masturbating? And it wouldn’t just be him overhearing me stroking myself, but the others would hear as well.  


How would I be able to face any of them in the morning?  


Felix would no doubt laugh about it, making some sort of off-color joke. Ava and Nat would be uncomfortable and try to act like they hadn’t heard anything, avoiding the subject if at all possible. And Mason? His usual hostility might prompt him to react with bored disdain, choosing to make a scathing remark about my lack of self control. Or he might go the opposite direction, curl those sensuous lips and demand to know why I hadn’t invited him to join the fun since it was so obvious who I was pining for. And I wasn’t sure my ego could withstand that sort of cruel taunting. I was beginning to be convinced Mason knew full well he was the source behind my desperation and enjoyed the hell out of watching me squirm.  


And it was those thoughts, the ones that reminded me of professionalism and caution and what happened the last time I let myself fall for a manipulative son of a bitch that finally started to cool the passionate flames that licked at my lower extremities and replaced heat with a dull, disappointing ache.  


Slowly I took a few deep breaths before draping my right arm over my eyes. It didn’t help dispel images of that come-hither smirk from my mind, but at least I’d managed to calm down enough to stop air humping against Mason’s imaginary mouth.  


After a moment or two I used a tissue to wipe up the few dribbles of precum that had leaked down across my stomach and one of my inner thighs, trying hard not to imagine what his tongue would feel like in its place.   


My pajama pants were slightly soggy, and not wanting to deal with that at the moment, I discarded them and the shirt top on the back of a chair. I’d take them to the laundry hamper later. Then I retrieved a fresh set of pajamas from my dresser. Normally I would just be sleeping in my boxers, but with guests around, as well as cold weather to think about, I wanted something a little warmer.   


I pulled on the new pajamas and scrambled back into bed before anyone heard me moving about and came to listen by the door to make sure everything was all right. Rolling onto my stomach, I clutched my pillow with both arms and sighed into it, still feeling rather blue-balled. It was going to be an effort to get any sleep tonight.


End file.
